(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to display devices, and particularly to curved display devices having a display screen with an extended area.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, flexible display devices have been emphasized as potential next-generation display devices, and among them, curved display devices of which at least a part is bent or may be bent have been actively developed.
The curved display device may be generated to have a shape in which an entire display panel is bent with a constant curvature, or it may include curved portions that are bent at respective end portions of the display panel in a first direction. The curved display device is attached to a set frame by an adhesive tape or an adhesive solution provided to an edge, and is then assembled.
The curved display device may display an image on one side and may not display it on a lateral side and a rear side, so display devices for displaying images on all surfaces have recently been under development.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.